thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Curling
Welcome to the Curling page of the wiki. Here you can find all the latest news about Curling and discuss with others about current events. World Curling Federation: http://www.worldcurling.org/ ROAR: http://www.curling.ca/2013roaroftherings-en Run by: TARDIS2010 (Last Updated: 03/12/2013) Latest News *Meanwhile, Stefanie Lawton (1-2) of Saskatoon picked up a 7-6 victory over Grande Prairie, Alta.’s Renée Sonnenberg (1-2). In the final game of the evening, Chelsea Carey (2-1) of Winnipeg picked up a wild win against Ottawa’s Rachel Homan (1-2). *In other Draw 5 action, Heather Nedohin (1-2) of Edmonton picked up her first win of the Tim Hortons Roar of the Rings with a 6-3 win over Coldwater, Ont.’s Sherry Middaugh (1-2). *Val Sweeting and her rink came to the MTS Centre as underdogs, but left Monday evening’s draw at the Tim Hortons Roar of the Rings with a 9-6 victory over Winnipeg’s Jennifer Jones and a 3-0 record. *John Morris of Vernon/Kelowna, B.C. picked up another win, this time a 6-4 victory over Calgary’s Kevin Koe. The loss keeps Koe in the basement of the standings at 0-2. In the final game of Draw 4, Glenn Howard of Penetanguishene, Ont. took three on Toronto’s John Epping in the first end and didn’t relent, en route to a 9-5 victory in nine ends. The Howard win gives both teams a 1-1 record. *Brad Jacobs of Sault Ste. Marie, Ont., defeated Winnipeg’s Mike McEwen 7-5, thanks in part to scoring a deuce in the sixth end and tacking on a steal of two in the seventh. McEwen is still searching for his first win at 0-2. *Edmonton’s Kevin Martin continued to roll at the Tim Hortons Roar of the Rings, delivering a delicate out-turn draw to backing in the four-foot to earn a 6-5 victory over hometown favourite Jeff Stoughton during Draw 4. *In the last game of Draw 3, Winnipeg’s Jennifer Jones stole two points in an extra end to defeat Coldwater, Ont.’s Sherry Middaugh. The 9-7 victory leaves Jones undefeated and drops Middaugh to 1-1. * In other Draw 3 action, Capital One Road to the Roar qualifier Val Sweeting of Edmonton gained momentum with an 8-6 victory over Saskatoon’s Stefanie Lawton. Sweeting, 2-0, scored deuces in three ends with the hammer to drop Lawton to 0-2. On the sheet next to them, Winnipeg’s Chelsea Carey scored two points on a double in the 10th end to tie Heather Nedohin of Edmonton at 5-5. In the extra frame Nedohin came up light on her final draw and gave up an 8-5 loss. Carey improves to 1-1, while Nedohin drops to 0-2. *Ottawa’s Homan picked up her first win on Monday morning at Winnipeg’s MTS Centre with an 8-2 victory over Renée Sonnenberg of Grande Prairie, Alta. in eight ends. The victory brings Homan to an even 1-1 and drops Sonnenberg to the same record. *Brad Jacobs defeated Jeff Stoughton 7-4 during Sunday evening’s opening men’s draw of the 2013 Tim Hortons Roar of the Rings, at the MTS Centre in WInnipeg. In other Draw 2 action, Kevin Martin of Edmonton defeated Winnipegger Mike McEwen thanks in part to a score of three points in the seventh end. *Jennifer Jones wasted no time in securing her first victory at the 2013 Tim Hortons Roar of the Rings in Winnipeg, Canada. In other Draw 1 action, Val Sweeting’s Edmonton team defeated Ottawa’s Rachel Homan 10-3 in nine ends. * Switzerland beat Norway 8-6 to win the men's gold medal final of Le Gruyère European Curling Championships 2013 in Stavanger, Norway on Saturday afternoon. *Sweden women were crowned 2013 European Curling Champions after defeating Scotland in the gold medal final of the Le Gruyere European Curling Championships in Stavanger, Norway. World Curling Federation Rankings 'Men (Top 20)' Full Rankings here: WCF Rankings 'Women (Top 20)' Full Rankings here: WCF Rankings Category:Sports Category:Winter Sports